


In the shadows.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Addie is a Assassin, she doesn't really know whats going on, but its what she's been trained to do.Of course, she'll fall for the Charismatic chaotic goofball that is Jacob Frye.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)





	In the shadows.

Introductions 

the year is 1886, My name is Sophronia Ada Stephenson. But most call me Addie.

  
I'm a Assassin, A member of a secretive sect of highly trained killers, we watch from the shadows and make sure humanity doesn't end itself.

  
The complete opposite of us is the Templar's, I have first hand experience with the power hungry manics who are hell-bent on world control, My father is one, Lord Byron Applegate.

  
At age thirteen my Aunt, on my mothers side, Viola took me in, introduced me into the way of the assassins. 

  
I was trained along with my cousin Alexi, who is three years older than myself.

  
Viola's husband was Russian, a man named Grigori, he too was a assassin, he was killed on a mission when Alexi was just a baby, It was then that Aunt Viola decided to take a step back from active duty, to research the history of both the assassins and the Templar.

  
Alexi takes after his mother, he loves to be surrounded by dusty scrolls and old books, reading the words of long dead men.

  
I however, love the more violent side, after all, the word assassin is a synonym for a murderer.

  
Not that I will ever kill someone who doesn't deserve it, I do follow the assassin's creed in that regard '"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent' in that regard I do only kill bad people.

  
But while assassins normally kill either Templar's or to further someone else's political career, I kill for those who cannot protect themselves, I kill abusive husbands or fathers, Pimps who sell women like meat.

  
My own mother died when I was ten, A accident involving a runaway carriage, or at least that's what Viola tells me, it seems a very anticlimactic way for a assassin to pass, My last name is my mothers, she left my father when I was very young, three years old, After she learnt he was a Templar.

  
I always wonder why she didn't kill him, from what I have gathered as I've gotten older is he wasn't a very nice man, he ran his factories horribly, treating workers like slaves.   
But then again, Viola is always telling me thats not the Orders way, She highly disapproves of what I do.

  
So I live in a rented room above a pub named the red lion in whitechapel, meeting Viola and Alexi every Sunday for dinner.

  
Recently two more assassins have turned up in London, the Frye twins, They stopped the Templar from murdering the Queen, Alexi can't stop talking about them.  
All I know is they have a gang named the Rooks, I see them often, keeping the peace in the streets. 

  
Lets hope they don't steal my customers.  



End file.
